


Not the End

by orphan_account



Category: NE6
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, COVID-19, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentioned Amra Ricketts, Mentioned David Moss (Smosh), Mentioned Joshua Ovenshire, Pandemics, Zoom - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s not the end. It’s just… a new chapter of our lives.
Relationships: Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> Today was my last day of school, so I figured I'd write a cute little Marhinki drabble since I haven't written any Smosh/NE6 stuff in a while. Hope you like it, sorry it's short!

Mari grinned and watched as her friends waved before leaving their last Zoom meeting of the year. Since there wasn’t any school, they only saw each other during online classes, and they couldn’t really interact since they had to be on mute. So, to get to talk, they had a Zoom meeting, just them, at least once or twice a week. It was the end, Lasercorn, Joven, and Ra all leaving to go to bed or do whatever they did at night (knowing Lasercorn, it was probably arson and Joven was probably pretending to be Batman. Ra… well, who knows. Dancing?).

“So…” Sohinki trailed off. It was just them left, like usual. Everyone else just kind of silently agreed to give the couple some time to themselves at the end of each meeting.

“So what?” He laughed quietly.

“I- what’s going to happen after all of this? I mean, I have to turn my computer back in to the school tomorrow morning, so I won’t be able to do the meetings anymore, which I prefer over texts and stuff, but then there’s also… you… moving back to Japan, it’s just… what’s going to happen?” Mari sighed. She’d tried putting this conversation off for a while.

“I’m just moving back to Japan, it’s nothing huge.” Sohinki snorted.

“Yeah, just going to live in a different country on the other side of the world, nothing huge.” Mari rolled her eyes.

“We can still text and call.”

“Time difference.”

“I’m not going to forget English or anything.”

“Are you sure about that?” Mari groaned and smiled.

“This isn’t goodbye.” Sohinki stared into his webcam. “Matt. It’s not the end. It’s just… a new chapter of our lives.”

“I’ll never see you again.”

“Stop being such a pessimist! I WILL see you again, I’ll make sure of it. We’re going to make this long-distance thing work out, okay?” Sohinki flashed a hopeful smile.

“I love you.” Those words still brought the blood to Mari’s cheeks and the butterflies to her stomach.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I always have to end a fic with something dramatic. Why can't I be abrupt?!  
> Tumblr: smoshy_bread  
> Comments, kudos, and criticism inspire me to write, so don't be afraid to leave one!


End file.
